Open Your Eyes
by Befantastic
Summary: You see he's happy with her, but yet you think he'd be better with you.
1. Youcantseemewantingyouthewayyouwanther

"Go" Claire Lyons said punching her fist in the air in the air. "Tomahawks go!" Claire jump putting her feet together on Tomahawks, clapping twice on go. She walked to her waiting stunt group jumping in her bases hands. Jenna, a sophomore lifted Claire's foot above her head as Alyssa a senior, kept her other at eye level. Claire felt her heart pump as the rest of the cheerleaders practice their half time routine.

"Go Tomahawks, let's rock, let's roll, let's GO!" they said in unison. Hitting every high and low V and broken T. The girls cradled and Claire spoke.

"Wonderful job ladies really!" Claire beamed as Coach Armstrong nodded in agreement from the bleachers. "But we can do one more time".

The girls groaned and Alicia Rivera, co-captain to Claire's captain and best friend raised her hand before she started to speak,

"Kuh-laire it's almost 7 o'clock give it a rest. Even the football players are leaving" Claire rolled her eyes wanting to go into her 'Let's show Octavian View Academy the cheerleaders work just as hard' speech but then she saw him. He was at the glass door of the gym that led outside, waving his Lexus keys.

Claire smiled "Yeah, your right Leesh, practice over!" she said almost as quickly as the girls dispersed. Alicia walked up to Claire her high and long black ponytail swinging.

"You sneaky frog" she said looking at him at the door.

"What?" Claire said walking towards the locker room.

"You know wheat Claire. You are cutting practice short for your boyfriend?" Alicia smiled taunting her friend. "That's out of character!"

Claire clucked her tongue as the girls entered the gossipy locker room. "For your info Josh Hotz isn't my boyfriend, were just hanging out," Claire said twirling her lock.

"Please, me and Cam both saw it at Panera yesterday, and btw who brought you to school today?" Alicia shot back. Claire blushed a she remembered stealing Josh's bread and forcing him to get her a new drink when she realized her Coke was watered down.

"Whatever, were going to Starbuck. You can come if you want, Cam probably invited himself."

"Great! I can observe more things."

* * *

"That's one Latte, no whip cream, one Chai Tea and a Coffee, black." Massie Block said to the Barista who she recognized as an OVA graduate. She was about to pay when Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz enter the mellow coffee house. Perfect, thought Massie. OVA's It crowd had came tonight to interrupt her study session. After paying she walked over to her table where Kristen Gregory and Layne Abley sat typing quickly on their MacBook Airs.

"Here girls, your relief" Layne looked up first, thanking Massie but looking distantly into Claire's direction. She stood at the counter in dark denim and a catchy white screen tee. She got her order, looked over at her fellow Honor Society members and started over.

"Hey guys! What'cha doing?" She said shifting the weight on her feet. Kristen decided to answer her.

"'s essay" she said sharply. '

But Claire smiled anyway and said "Oh I finished that in AP Study Seminar. Nine words each paragraph? He's mental." Layne grimaced. Massie sniffed and began

"Yeah it's not that hard. We don't have seminar, we have extra AP classes instead." Claire nodded before saying goodbye. Massie watched as she walked to her table sitting next to Alicia. It was then Massie remembered it wasn't Claire, OVA's power girl she couldn't stand. It was her Spanish beauty of a best friend who was whispering god knows what in Massie's crush since eight grade Cam Fisher's ear.

Olivia Ryan pulled up in her black Volvo sedan. It stood insignificantly to Westchester's elite's BMW's and Jaguars. Westchester couldn't compete with Arlington. Arlington wasn't a small town; it held the one of the most important buildings in the States. Everyone there was wealthy by government, including Olivia. Her dad was an Army General, her mom an assistant to the governor. Her dad had just retired to Westchester and had some government job in the city. What was there to say? Westchester was Bentley's and Arlington was Acura's. She walked up to the door of the Starbucks not knowing what was on the other side of the door. Yuppies? Teens? What? The boho styled blonde swung open the door letting the sweet scent of coffee take her in.

Upon first glance, there were teens in one corner and yuppies on the other. Olivia, who only wanted a chocolate latte at the moment, didn't see him at first. He was nestled in the back corner with his friends. They consisted of an exotic girl who kissed a boy with mixed eyes. And a blonde girl sat next to him. She had her head resting on her shoulder, he had a arm wrapped around her. They both looked at something on his iPhone. When she saw him, all Olivia wanted to do was hightail it out of there. She saw a Duncan Donuts on the way up. She'd get their coffee. It was obvious the blonde who looked gorgeous in a white tee that only read Smart. in bold pink letters was his girlfriend. Josh Hotz had moved on from their camp days. She could nave pulled off that laid back look. She tried wearing grey Soffe football shorts and a yellow Splendid hoodie. She never thought that she'd move to his part of New York. She thought he'd live somewhere more, in the city.

Olivia wanted to get away, but in typical Olivia fashion, she dropped her keys that should've been in her DNKY satchel, clattered to the floor. This earned looks from a group of studious brunettes and a dirty blonde and unfortunately for Olivia, Josh and his perfect girlfriend. Josh recognized her in a heartbeat. He could never forget those beautiful blonde curls.


	2. Girls Like You

**Eh not edited, Just wanted to add a new chapter**

* * *

Alicia popped up from bed with an unknown pep. Maybe it was the amazing good night kiss from Cam last night. Or her one of her parent's slammed the door before leaving. Alicia opted for Cam. Cameron Fisher was a god in Alicia's world. He wanted to be bad (taking more than one sample at Costco) but reality was a sweetheart (bad boys don't buy their girlfriends parents anniversary gifts). Cam and Alicia were _that couple. _Alicia had had her fair share of heartbreaks. Cam made her life shine. He treated her like she should be treated. Not like the others, who played her like a flute.

After taking her shower, Alicia put on a crisp pale-pink Oxford and a dark denim mini. Her hair was curled and frayed around her face. After applying dewy make up, Alicia grabbed her keys and left the house.

Alicia wasn't poor. Not by along shot, her dad was a lawyer, her mom a talent agent. But you'd never guess with her Prius. She loved her car though and knew she didn't need a flashy car like Claire's Beamer to feel superior. Besides her parents were raised poor and even though they could by Alicia a Maybach or Bentley they opted for their Daughter to drive a simple Prius. Better than the bus.

She flew down the streets of Westchester Crossing, Old Town Westchester and arrived at OVA just in time to beat the bus that was entering the lot. After parking, Alicia reached around her back seat for her bag, when someone started knocking. She pulled down the window and there was Cam.

"Scare You?" He said that blue eye sparkling.

"No" Alicia said with her candy sweet voice. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out her car. Cam leaned down to kiss her but ended it quickly.

"Whoa is that?" Cam said impressed. Alicia turned around ready to answer but she couldn't. She had no clue as to who in Westchester Crossing would let there kids have

a Porsche Cayenne.

'Try they" Alicia said as a boy and a girl emerged from the SUV. The boy had a mess of black hair and a girl with wild red mane. They look like the had stepped of a runway with the guy decked in Lactose and True Religion jeans and the girl in a high waisted dress, onyx black paired with a lavender cardigan and paten leather pumps. They were unknown and to Alicia they were amazing.

Dylan Marvil-Polvert got out of the Porsche she shared with her brother Chris watching her classmates. She joined Chris at the front of the car.

"Look at these middle-upper class zombies" Dylan spat disgusted, pulling her aviators over her eyes. Westchester Crossing was another wannabe Gossip Girl town. Dylan longed for her days in Connecticut with the real heiresses. Dylan waited for her older brother to speak, but he didn't say anything.

Dylan tried again "It's gross, really. They think there sooo cool with there designer labels" Dylan looked at the kids with Ralph Lauren this and Lucky that. It wasn't elegant or mature as her D&G dress, Stella McCartney cardi and saltwater pearls. They were wannabe preps, with status issues.

"Come on, let's make it happen" Chris said. And with that they quickly walked into the crowd of OVA students and into the building. But not so quickly were Dylan couldn't see the guy with mixed eyes checking her out. Dylan gave him a seductive wave and before speed walking to catch up with Chris.

Entering the consoler's office, Chris and Dylan realized they weren't alone. A girl with buttery blonde curls sat there wearing two tank tops, one solid white and the other a white tunic with funky designs at the bottom. She wore denim short shorts and purple Chucks.

"Hi! You must be new too!" She said. Chris began to say yes but Dylan elbowed him and replied instead.

"What makes you say that?"

The blonde grinned and started explaining "Uh it's the middle of the school year and most kids don't go to the consoler's office unless they're depressed, have a addiction or pregnant" the Boho girl said before backtracking donning a horrified face "You guys aren't preggo are you? It would explain her aptitude"

Chris laughed while Dylan's eye twitched.

"Who are you?" she asked feeling intimidated.

"Olivia Ryan" Olivia said without catching Dylan's annoyances and while Chris sat next to her.

"Nice to meet you, were the Marvil-Polvert's. I'm Christopher and she's Dylan." Dylan sat down in awe as she watched her brother flirt with the BoHoe, Olivia.

"Cool, Your older aren't you?" she asked Chris. He nodded and Dylan quickly added,

"By a year" the door to the office opened and a slightly balding man entered.

"Ah the Marvil-Polverts" He said gesturing to Chris and Dylan "And , sp happy you're here. Olivia? You can come first." He returned into the office and Olivia got up.

"Well I hope to see you around" she said while picking up her tan cavanas Juicy tote. Chris couldn't help by wish she was right, while Dylan thought otherwise.

* * *

**If you hated it I get it. But you still should review**


	3. When you think Light Blue

**Hey hey! So I'm sooo sory for that horrible chapter. I did much better here. Enjoy**  


* * *

Josh sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs. He had slept at all the night before and had hyped up on Rockstar to make it through the day. He was seriously on edge. After seeing Olivia last night, he couldn't concentrate. Claire had just marked it up to hi being tired. But was she wrong.

When Josh first met Olivia it was in 6th grade at Camp Overlook, a camp for 'Tomorrows Leaders'. They two had been assigned group leaders for a marketing challenge, where they had to design an ad for a new sports game. They bonded over the Yankees and their love for Fall Out Boy. For all of camp they were inseparable. As they graduated from campers to Counselors, things changed quickly. They'd gone from pecks on the check, to heavy make-out sessions in the lake when no one was looking. They'd always end things at the end of summer. She lived in some suburban Virginia town and he lived in Westchester. They didn't want to tie each other down.

But know Olivia was here. Josh held his breath as students started to pour in to his 3rd period. He hadn't seen her in any classes and the only new girl he heard about was some sophomore 'ginger'. Josh looked at the clock counting down the seconds. By the time the clock hit ten, Mr. Spencer was walking into class. Josh looked down relaxing. Until he hear Mr. Spencer.

"Ok you can sit right by ." Josh head perked up and he saw her. She was gorgeous as usual. From the glowing hair, the bright colors of her shirt and the heart tattoo on her ankle. But he couldn't possible be attracted to her, he had Claire Lyons. Claire was sweet and head over heels into him.

"'Kay Mr. Spencer" Olivia said with a hint of annoyance. She turned around inhaling, and then walked towards Josh. She sat down in the seat dropping her bag on the floor. Josh couldn't help but to inhale her signature perfume, Dolce and Gabana Light Blue. He'd never tell her but when he was younger and missed Olivia, he brought the perfume to spray on his pillow. Josh spoke up.

"Hey Liv" He turned and looked at her.

"Josh." She replied hotly. But a smile played on her lips afterwards.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Josh said in a low whisper.

"Why? Would you break up with your girlfriend?" She said now looking hopeful. Josh swallowed before started again. But as if on cue his iPhone vibrated inside his cargos. He pulled it out slyly, and chuckled when he saw it was a text from Claire.

**Claire: Hey 3. Did you hear about the new girl? **

Josh contemplated on telling her what he _really _knew about Olivia. But he decided she would know in due time.

**Josh: Hey 3 Uh yea. I am sitting next to her in Chem. Ahaha. She's weird**

Sending the message, Josh felt a bit of guilt. He looked over at Olivia. Who was writing something on a piece of paper.

_Weird huh? I guess that answers my question._

_- _

Claire Lyons walked down the halls on a high. She finally felt like she knew what she wanted with Josh. It was like the months of questioning herself had ended. It was clear now: Claire Stacey Lyons wanted Joshua Hotz.

The Serena Van der Woodsen of Westchester, had dress to match her feelings wearing a maroon and grey cardigan and light wash straight leg jeans. She waltzed into her 3rd period, to hear the class in deep conversations. Bits like 'new' and 'gorgeous' were thrown around and Claire took her seat. Soon enough Becca Wilder had arrived and stopped by Claire's desk.

"Omigosh Kuh-laire! Did you here about the new girl?" She said. Becca was nice but she only talked to Claire when she wanted to hear gossip or share it. Claire and Alicia usually blew her off but today Claire was interested. "She's like supposedly a 'Boho Beauty'" she said tossing her hair and looking around to see if anyone had noticed that she was talking to OVA's queen.

"Really? I haven't seen her yet." Claire said nonchalantly.

Becca nodded then added, "Annnnd there's a new brother and sister. The brother is a junior and in my opinion hotter Taylor Lautner!"

"Really cool. I guess I'll see them around." Claire said, Becca took the nudge to leave, and sat down. Claire was definitely curious about the new kids. At least The boy and girl in her grade. Claire took her G1 out of her Marc Jacobs satchel and sent a quick text Josh.

**Claire: Hey 3. Did you hear about the new girl? **

Claire immediately regretted the heart. They weren't official. It was a painful truth. That maybe over as soon as….Claire's thoughts got interrupted

**Josh: Hey 3 Uh yea. I am sitting next to her in Chem. Ahaha. She's weird**

Claire sighed in relief. He sent a heart to her. Claire wanted to know now. If they were going out, Claire would be ecstatic and if they weren't she'd just have to work harder.

* * *

**Ahem review**


	4. Liar Liar

**Disclaimed darling.  
**

* * *

Dylan silently cursed herself as she lifted her pale hand. She was breaking the biggest rule in her New Kid handbook. But she couldn't take another second of Literature class, with the ever eccentric .

"Yes " exclaimed. Dylan swallowed before answering the question that no one seemed to know the answer to. And if no one stepped up soon, she would be spending her first lunch period, in class.

"Watership Down is often challenged as a Young Adult novel because of the gruesome scenes painted throughout the story." Dylan exhaled, realizing her eyes had been closed, making her look like a total spaz.

"Amazing. Simply amazing ! Class dismissed." Mr. Starkowski clapped twice as people filed out. Dylan tried to ignore the remarks coming from the mouths of the other students.

"Eh, is she like a robot?" One short brunette said to no one in particular.

"Thank god she's hot. I would have hurt the little nerd's feelings" One tall boy with sandy hair said to his friends.

Great.

Dylan only wanted to find Chris, and head to lunch. But no, she didn't have a chance, as a light and airy voiced called out.

"Dylan!" Dylan wanted to continue to the café but the voice got closer. Dylan was stuck.

"Yeah?" Dylan turned around to face a medium height girl with Rachel Berry-esque style. Her hair was caramel and frayed around her angular face.

"I'm Massie. Massie Block" Massie extended her hand. Dylan quickly shook it before placing her hands on the leather straps of her bag. "You were great in English today. My savior." She giggled as the girls fell into step together.

"I guess. Not bad for a sophomore, huh?" Massie nodded. Dylan continued "You're a junior?"

"Yep." Massie said nonchalantly.

The girls stopped at the door and Massie bit the inside of her lip "You know the gossip obsessed lowerclassmen are going to kill me for this but" she paused dramatically "how about you eat lunch with me?"

Dylan couldn't help but say yes.

Unfortunately, the idea of sitting with girls who resembled Massie was quickly washed away when she found out who she was sitting with an awkward, mouse resembling girl named Layne and Kristen, a blonde who was cheating herself with glasses. And was asking Dylan a question.

"So Dylan, how do live OVA?" she said sipping her carb infused Fanta.

"It's cool, tons of hot guys." She said letting her guard down. She needed to make friends. And she could take the sweater vests, until she flipped and gave them all makeovers.

"Like who!" Layne said eager and ready to answer. Dylan shifted in her seat before answering but smiled thinking of the boy from earlier.

"I don't know his name, but his eyes are amazing! Ones like the ocean, one is like fresh cut grass." She sounded fangirly and it made her and to vomit. The girls however, flung their un-manicured hands to their un-moisturized lips in awe.

"You like Cam Fisher?" Layne said. "You know he and Massie..."

"Shut up Layne!" Massie said not looking up from her salad.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Dylan asked. She to scream in anger, but decided to just let things play out.

"No, he's Alicia Rivera's" She muttered.

"So what's the deal with you guys?" Dylan asked suddenly intrigued.

"It's nothing, ok?" Massie made eye contact with Dylan before returning to her salad.

………………………………………………

Cam Fisher loved his girlfriend. He would never deny it. He knew what he felt for Alicia was true.

So why did he find himself searching for the new girl at lunch?

Why was he taken by the flash of red curls that waved seductively at him this morning?

"Cam? Cam!!" Alicia said poking his arm.

They were sitting at their favorite outdoor lunch spot taking in the last few days of good weather. But Cam desperately wanted to be inside, staking out the caf, looking for the Girl, as he dubbed her.

"Yeah? What is it Licia?" He said trying to hide his pondering look.

"Have you seen the new kids?" She asked tilting her head. Cam's heart pumped a little faster as he lied to the best girl in the world.

"Uh no. Have you?"

"No not up close at least, I saw the blonde. She's pretty. Blue eyes and all, typical Valley girl, but she's from Virginia." she said. "Josh and Claire probably had one of the older ones in their class."

"Yeah, um did you see the sophomore?" Cam asked, hoping they hadn't met. He didn't want the overly nice Alicia to befriend the Girl.

"Oh no!" Alicia thinking, "I forgot about her. I guess she's not really pretty." Alicia stated, pausing to think again. Cam interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't really care," He knew Alicia asking his opinion would be the next question and couldn't risk it.

"Then why did you bring her up? Cam, are you okay? What's with you?" Alicia asked with her eyebrows furrowing.

"Uh, it's just like. You can not tell Claire." Alicia mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Cam's mined scurried to find something to tell the Spanish beauty who was eagerly waiting for his little piece of info. It would have to be about Josh, and it had to affect Claire.

"It's just Josh really likes Claire and he doesn't know if she's the same." There. It wasn't a complete lie. "What do you think?"

"Well Claire's the same way. I just wish he could just take the leap of faith you did and tell her." Alicia leaned in to kiss Cam. Cam gave her a quick peck.

"Cam be honest is there something else?" Alicia asked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Review Review Review**


End file.
